Guild Switch
by duckstorm47
Summary: What if Gajeel was always a Fairy and Levy started as a Phantom? And both are some of their respective guild's best? Fighting ensues! T for Gajeel's Potty Mouth. Mild hints of Gruvia. I don't own the Fairies.
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Gajeel had originally been in Fairy Tail and Levy was the Phantom Lord Mage to try to enrage the Fairies?

Chapter 1: Try me, Shrimp

It had all started with a request from Mr. Heartfilia. He asked the guild to return his lovely daughter, Lucy, to him. He already knew which guild she was in, so Phantom Lord got themselves an advantage. Now all they had to do was piss off the Fairies.

Levy McGarden, aka the Knowledgeable Killer, is Phantom's top mage, rivaling her foster father, Jose. She, though usually kind, can be very mean when she wants. Now was one of those times.

There they were. Team Metal Gear. There was the two idiots, Jet and Droy, following their leader, the Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail himself. Levy couldn't tell what they were saying, but she didn't care. All she knew was that these Fairies had insulted her father.

Levy quietly set up her trap: Solid Script: Pitfall, followed by Solid Script: Chains and Spikes to tie them down. After, she would torture them and hand them on a tree.

_This is going to be way too easy_ she thought to herself.

To keep it short, she was wrong.

Levy started her trap, creating the pitfall in which the team dropped. The chains flew and Levy knew that the three were trapped. Suddenly, something jumped out at high speed, followed by that man with the stupid hair and Gajeel standing on a gigantic plant.

_Uh oh!_

The trio rushed at the girl: the fast one-she assumed he was Jet- rushed past, holding the chains that she had made. He rapped her up in them, or at least tried to. She had called out Solid Script: Honey, effectively trapping the poor High Speed Mage. But the trio wasn't done yet.

The one with the bad haircut- Levy assumed he was Droy- attacked with…Roses?

"Solid Script: Fire," Levy said, monotone and bored. The rose burst into flames and Droy did as well, running off towards the nearby river to cool off.

"Weaklings!" the Solid Script Mage spat, almost laughing to herself. This was too easy.

"Oy!" called the last of Metal Gear, "What are ya doing to my team?"

_This one will be tricky_ thought Levy _Gajeel Redfox is supposed to be the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, rivaling Erza, Laxus, Gildharts, and even his own Guild Master!_

"Oy! You gonna speak, Shrimp? Or will I just have to beat you up?" Gajeel called.

"What did you call me?" seethed the bluenette girl.

"Shrimp. Now… Why would you go picking a fight with me and two very capable mages?" asked the Iron Dragon.

The poor girl raged, glaring daggers at the man.

"Solid Script: Iron!" the girl yelled, throwing the element at the man.

Said man caught the metal and ate the metal in one bite.

"Gihihi! Don't you know I eat Iron, Shory?" he laughed.

This only angered the girl further. She summoned all her strength and called out her strongest attack.

"Solid Script: Super Nova!"

Gajeel, predicting such an attack, decided on using his own.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

And then everything in Levy's World turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

What would have happened if Gajeel had originally been in Fairy Tail and Levy was the Phantom Lord Mage to try to enrage the Fairies?

Chapter 2: Walking Up with the Fairies?

_She summoned all her strength and called out her strongest attack._

"_Solid Script: Super Nova!"_

_Gajeel, predicting such an attack, decided on using his own._

"_Roar of the Iron Dragon!"_

_And then everything in Levy's World turned black._

"Where…where am I?"

"Mage Guild: Fairy Tail, Shrimp." Replied a familiar voice.

_Oh god not him again!_ Thought Levy.

"Gihihihi!" Laughed Gajeel loudly, "Master will be seeing you shortly, Shorty."

"AAAh F-" her swear was interrupted by a hand on her mouth.

"No Naughty Language, Shrimp. That'd be bad for the kiddies!" Gajeel laughed, motioning towards Romeo, who then stubbed his toe and let out a cuss.

"See? You're already a bad influence!" joked the dragon.

Needless to say, Levy did not find it humorous.

"Why am I here?" she deadpanned.

"Well, when you attack three members of a guild and cause a war, you get stuck as a prisoner. Just an FYI."

Levy realized that Jose must've heard of her failure and declared war on Fairy Tail for abducting his daughter. _Great,_ she thought,_ just GREAT._

She looked around the guild, watching people have fun all around. Gajeel pointed them out and named them as she noticed them.

"That one there is Natsu. Biggest moron on Earthland and he's brain is in his stomach," Gajeel laughed. Natsu responded by eating fire. Levy's eyes, after seeing that, were the size of dinner plates, though they really shouldn't, after seeing Gajeel eat iron.

"That one over there," said Gajeel, pointing towards a girl in blue, "is Juvia, but I call her Rainwoman."

Levy looked at the girl and decided that she would be a perfect match for Phantom Lord's Gray Fullbuster, aka the Full Ice Alchemist.

Gajeel went on, pointing out "Demon Maid" and her brother "Elf-Something," some blonde chick, Erza Scarlet-Levy knew that one- and others, along with his two team mates, Droy and Jet.

"We, Team Metal Gear, are one of the top teams in the guild. We actually are competing with Team Natsu, but we will win!" Gajeel said, proud of himself and his comrades,"want to know anything else?"

"Ya! When am I leaving?"

That shut Gajeel up for a maximum of two seconds.

"As soon as Phantom stops this war."

Levy knew that today was not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

What would have happened if Gajeel and Levy had started in the wrong guilds?

_"As soon as Phantom stops this war."_

_ Levy Knew that today was not going to be good._

Gajeel started to go over what had happened that day while Levy was out. Fairy Tail had attacked Phantom's main guild as revenge. It was almost a complete success, but Makarov had his magic taken by one of the Elemental Four. Levy smiled at the thought of a pink eyed Aria eating a Titan's master.

But Levy knew that her father would be here. She knew what would be happening soon.

_Boom!_ An earth shattering quake sent the Fairies into hyper sensitive mode.

_Boom!_ Jet and Droy, previously KO'd, started to stir.

_BOOM!_ The guild rushed outside to see a giant monster starting to make a magic circle. Levy almost laughed at the sight. This would be Fairy Tail's End!

The Guild stood at the beach and started to prepare to fight when Jose's Shades flew in, attacking the guild. Gajeel left the Phantom Lord Member and quickly ran towards Natsu, Elfman, and Juvia so they could get to the robot using Juvia's powers. Titania would be staying behind to keep Master safe and Levy captive. The latter duty was quickly shirked to battle Shades, which helped Levy fly to the castle.

…

Gajeel was running through the castle, looking for the core which powered the monster.

_Thank goodness it stopped, otherwise I might be sick! _Gajeel thought_ Now where is tha-_

Suddenly a dark shadow rushed past, a strange blue ball holding on top.

_Hey! That looks a lot like shrimp! But she is still at th-_

"Shade! Bring me to my Father!"

"Yes mistress Levy," replied the Shade.

Gajeel almost stopped dead in his tracks. How did shrimp get here?

He didn't care. He ran after the Shade, following the scent he had already memorized.

In a huge room with walls of stone, a floor of wood, and ceiling made of rafters, and in it was a young girl and a creepy man. There stood the "Knowledgeable Killer" before her master and father. Gajeel got into a ready stance. This wasn't going to be good.

"Well! A guest!" smirked Jose, "Gajeel I presume?"

Gajeel growled and was |this| close to shoving an iron pillar up this guy's ass.

"Levy? Take care of him," Jose said.

"Yes Father," replied the girl, her pen at the ready. This time, she was going to win.

"Solid Script:Fire!" she yelled, the fire bursting out in front of her.

"Iron Dragon's Fist!" yelled her opponent, a metal pillar bursting from his hand.

The two attacks collided, and an explosion followed.

Gajeel quickly looked around, trying to find the small girl.

"I guess being small has its advantages…Shrimp…" taunted Gajeel.

Levy, who had been hiding in the rafters above, yelled in rage at the dragon, falling down at him.

"Solid Script: Pen Katana!" the weapon, a katana with much resemblance to a pen, appeared. Levy grabbed the weapon and swung, ink flowing behind it.

Gajeel grabbed the blade and chomped it in one go, leaving nothing but its taste of ink.

Levy kept on attacking though. With solid scripts left and right. Some of them were things like guns, cannons, fire, water, wind, lava. She was running out of ideas. The girl jumped back and got ready.

"Solid Script:…Black Hole" Levy yelled. A star started to form in from of the girl.

"This star, when I say so, will implode and create a black hole in which you will be sucked into! Prepare to die, Fairy!"

**This is my first fight scene ever, so I hope its up to par. Also, I plan on updating at least once a week. It might not happen all the time, so please don't get angry. R&R and Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

What if Gajeel and Levy had started off in the opposite guilds?

The star was growing larger by the second. Gajeel was starting to have second thoughts about this fight.

"Hey wait!" he said,"Won't this black hole kill you too?"

"…"Levy didn't respond.

_Gotcha!_ Thought Gajeel,"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

The roar went straight through the star, destroying it and throwing Levy and Jose into the wall behind them.

Jose struggled to stand, summoning Shades as he rose.

A shade flew towards Gajeel, only to find the dragon gone.

Levy was trying to stand when she was grabbed and flew out the window. Gajeel had made a mad dash towards her and took her out the window.

Jose sent his shades after Gajeel, but Marakrov was already there.

"3"

"2"

"1"

_See ya, Jose!_Gajeel thought to himself, laughing at this evil man's misfortune.

…

Most of Phantom Lord's Members had two options: Prison or Punishment. Jose was lucky and got Torture Chamber of Doom. The rest chose Prison, but Levy chose Punishment. She, as strong as she was, had one single fear. **I'll keep this T and say she was afraid of "Dropping the Soap." Catch my drift?** So she chose the punishment along with Gray. She figured_ What could be worse than Prison?_

For her, two words. Fairy. Tail.

F*ck.

…

"All right you two, you guys must listen to these rules," said Marakov, watching as the two Lords were glaring daggers at him,

"1. You must respect this guild as you did Phantom Lord.

2. You will obey the laws.

3. Nothing will be given to you that you do not deserve. Thus, you must take on missions.

4. Until the guild hall is finished, 25% of all earnings you make will be used for repairs. When not on missions, you will help fix the guild.

5. You will be paired up with a person of my choosing. You may not leave their side.

Any questions?"  
"…"

"Weeeeeell then I guess we should start with the pairs. Juvia!"

"Yes? Juvia is here!"

"You are with Gray." Said person was not mad about this. He actually kind of liked Juvia. She was kind, funny, and spoke in 3rd person! What's not to like?

"As for you Levy-"

_Please. Anyone but Gajeel. _

"you"

_Anyone but Gajeel._

"get_"_

_Anyone but Gajeel._

"Gajeel_"_

_F*ck you!_

"Gajeel! Get your lazy ass over here!"  
"Oy! What do you want?" Gajeel said.

"You get to be Levy's partner! You have to make sure that she doesn't do anything illegal!"

Gajeel was sure this was going to be fun.

**So Sorry for not updating! I will be updating as much as I can, but keep in mind that It might take a while to write. Rest and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLLLLRIGHT BABY, I'M BACK! Yes it took awhile, but I have returned! This chapter is a test chapter, involving not our favorite Bookworm and Iron Dragon, but a man with an Ice Cold Heart and the Princess of the Water. Please tell me if you want more of this or if this story should be strictly GaLe with only hints of Gruvia. Thanks!**

"Gajeel! Get your lazy ass over here!"

Juvia had already known what was going to happen. She knew that Gay-or was it Gray? She couldn't remember- would be her partner and that the other Bluenette would be Gajeel's. Juvia smirked at the idea of Gajeel and Levy getting together- Mirajane would have to get them together.

_Yes! I got paired with Juvia! _Gray thought _Now all I have to do is get her to like me!_

"Come on Gay, Juvia wants to go on a mission!" the water mage said.

"Its Gray, no-"

"Juvia does not care. You are in our guild until your punishment is up. You are not a member of Fairy Tail so Juvia does not care."

_Jeez. And people say I'm cold!_ thought Gray.

….

Juvia had taken Gray-who she kept calling Gay- on the train to go to her next mission, in which she was hired to take out a dark guild.

_Hopefully Ice Princess over here can actually fight these people_ Juvia thought as she remembered her last battle with him, in which he never even attacked. He surrendered faster than his French friend did.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gray said, breaking the ice.

Juvia sat up, turning a color that would make Erza's hair blush.

"Juvia was not staring at you…Juvia was just lost in thought…" she mumbled, very embaressed.

"Its fine, I understand. I stare at girls all the time and I do the same thing to hide i-"

"JUVIA KICK!" and then Gray was out cold.

"Perv…" She muttered to herself, going to sleep herself.

…

(Meanwhile, on the other side of Fiore)

"F*cking monsters! Jet, hurry up and attack it before it flies off! Droy, what the living, breathing, actual F*CK are you doing! Get off your ass and fight for [insert Fairy Tail Deity here]'s sake!"

Levy rolled her eyes as her "guardian" ordered around his team, trying to take down this flying serpent.

"Hey Shrimp! You gonna sit there like a deer in headlights or are you going to do some [iFTDh]damned work?!"

Sighing, Levy stood up and ran forward, yelling out spells left and right.

…

(Now, back to your regularly scheduled Gruvia)

When Juvia awoke, she found Gray not sleeping in his seat like she had left him, but sleeping next to her, his head on her lap, wearing next to nothing.

Needless to say a gallon of cold water-supplied straight from Juvia's hand- woke up the sleeping pervert.

"Hey! What the Hell! I was slee- oh hiiiiiiii Juvia! What are you doing on my side of the room?" asked Gray as innocently as possible. Poor him, not innocent enough.

Gray screamed as he was picked up by his remaining piece of clothing and thrown out the window, followed by his clothes.

"F*cking Pervert…" sighed Juvia. Why had Master put her into this?

**Sorry guys for the lack o' updates! The past few days have been crazy. I had to clean my room, get back home from Toledo, and much more. I will try to update as much as possible, but keep in mind my schedule can be…erratic… so please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On the Train Home

Team Metal Gear was on the train back to Mongolia. Gajeel was watching over a sleeping Levy while Jet and Droy were off in another car trying-and actually succeeding- to pick up chicks.

Gajeel sighed. Why did _he_ have to watch the girl? Even Droy, the weakest of Team Metal Gear, could do this job. So why did Marakrov pick him?

It had been three hours since the group had taken out the monsters and got on the train after receiving their pay. Gajeel had not disliked the job. Good pay for a relatively easy and fun task. But Levy hadn't contributed much, seeming to watch the battle for half of the match. Gajeel actually wondered why.

Levy meanwhile, was not asleep. She was thinking about the group she was forced on to. She, sort of liked them. They were nice-Gajeel was the exception- polite-not including Gajeel- funny- actually, Gajeel was the funny one- and wickedly strong, Gajeel even more so. She thought back to the mission. It…was quite fun. She hadn't had fun on a mission since she was twelve. Levy smiled as she thought _This team, Team Metal Gear…I couldn't find anything to make it better._

"The Shrimp's dreaming, huh?"

'The Shrimp' sat up and turned towards the mage opposite to her, rage burning in her eyes.

"What did you call me?" she growled, teeth grinding as she spoke.

"Shrimp," said Gajeel," I called you Shrimp…Shorty."

Then all hell broke loose.

…

When the team returned, Gajeel was singed and his walled was much lighter. He growled as he looked over to the happy Script Mage. He smiled. It was almost like she had never been a kid, only now living out the fun she should have had. Team Metal Gear went in to get drinks and, after she received one herself, Levy rushed outside to drink her Decaf Coffee while watching the sun set. She sat down, watching the great star slowly dip, dropping below the horizon.

Laxus had other plans.

…

Five minutes later, Team Metal Gear went outside to bring Levy home. Instead of finding the bookworm-they found that out when they were informed her luggage consisted of 90% books- happy and healthy, they found her bloody and beaten under Laxus' evil stare.

"You don't make fun of this guild, you got that…Maggot?"

Levy whimpered under the Thunder Dragon who had been mercilessly beating her for the past five minutes.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy rushed to her sides, and, under order of Gajeel, rushed her back into the guild to be healed. Gajeel, meanwhile, was staring down the S-class Dragon.

The two needed no words. They both understood.

And they were both itching to fight.

An iron pole flew from Gajeel's wrist, slamming into Laxus. Gajeel wasn't stupid, and so, before Laxus could use the iron as a conductor to electrocute the Dragon of Iron, he brought back his hand, only to attack again. This little game went on for a good while, tiring Gajeel while Laxus stood without a mark.

"You," Gajeel started,"do," he slammed an iron pole at Laxus on each word,"not. Hurt. MY,"

With that last word, he readied an roar.

"FRIENDS! ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

..

Levy, in her semi-conscience state, had at first heard nothing. But as the minutes passed, sounds returned, starting with the beep of the heart monitor, followed by the ticking of a clock. The sounds were still quietly coming back when she heard-

"You do not hurt my friends! ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

Was Gajeel fighting for her? And…did he just call her his friend?

**I am not dead yet, no need to go to bed! No need to call the doctor 'cause I'm not yet dead! **

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I have classes over the summer and they kinda get in the way. Summer reading doesn't help at all. But! Updates should be more often now because I have written everything down in terms of main story from chapter 5 to chapter 12. Review, Favorite, Follow, Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK, B*TCHES! And hopefully to stay. Damned Summer classes for School. Damned summer gym. Damned Summer reading. I hope to update more often: I have the entire Laxus Arc planned. Also, this isn't my best work. I kinda backed myself into a corner and.. just read i. I promise the next chapter will be better and less delayed! Alright! LETSA GOOOOOOOO! EDIT: After a few complaints with this less than par chapter, I decided to try-key word try- to fix it. Hope I fixed it!**

Jet and Droy were very scared. Their new friend was currently bleeding-her hair was now a dark purple color-and Mirajane had picked this one day to take a vacation. The rest of the guild was frantic, rushing around, looking for supplies, begging any deity they knew to save this poor girl. While they rushed and screamed and yelled and panicked, sounds one would usually hear coming from a Michael Bay Movie were resounding from outside.

…

Gajeel was too tired to fight. He had taken one…two…make that three Lightning Dragon Roars to the face. His Iron Scales did nothing but amplify the power, leaving him wide open. Laxus, on the other hand, was toying with his prey, jabbing at him with little bursts of power. But what could save Gajeel? He was being thrown around like a rag doll.

…

When Levy was in a stable condition, the guild turned to the windows, watching the fight outside unfold. Gajeel was still having his ass handed to him. With each blow he took, a colorful phrase or two spewed from his mouth, making a visiting sailor blush madly. The two fighters didn't notice the small figure approaching, but the guild did. They went wide eye and quickly ran away, as not to be caught in the incoming rage.

…

One good beat down and a half later, Laxus limped home, covered in bruises, cursing his grandfather while Gajeel was lain next to Levy, the two being treated with the best medicine that the guild could give. But one happy blue cat wondered, "Will the parade continue?"

This thought was followed by Macao, who asked," And what about the modeling contest?"

...

Levy and Gajeel had been badly injured thanks to Laxus. Levy was to hurt and tired to feel any emotion other than pain. Gajeel, on the other hand, felt nothing but rage.

"I could have beat down that bastard!" he fumed,"If only iron wasn't so conductive..."

Levy thought back on what she had heard. Gajeel and her, friends? Surely she had heard wrong! After pondering for some time, she asked Gajeel about it. Instead of receiving a "no" like expected, she heard Gajeel say, muffled through the bandages and followed by a blush, a short simple "yep." Levy was over joyed at having a friend but Gajeel wished not only for friendship with the Shrimp. Something inside him just said that she had to be his. And no one BUT his.

…

"Let the Miss Fairy Tail Contest…BEGIN!"

Gajeel sat in the back, watching girls show their stuff. Poor Juvia, she would be so mad she missed this. _Levy would just have to fill in, I guess_ the dragon thought happily.

Girls went up one by one. First Demonmaid, then Booschick, followed by Titania, Blondy, and that chick with the guns. Levy would be next. He and the rest of the crowd waited for her. But she didn't come out. Gajeel stood-sorta- and wobbled back stage to find…

"HOLY DRAGON SH*T! THEY'RE STONED!" he cried,"THEY'RE COMPLETELY MADE OF ROCKS!"

The guild turned to a certain table in the back. It had the Thunder Guards in its chairs, aka Laxus, Freed-his biggest fanboy-Bixlow, and...wait, where was Evergreen? Laxus stood upon his table, and, with his newfound attention, called to the guild.

"Fairy Tail!" he yelled,"if you wish for your friends back, there is one simple thing that you must do. Surrender the guild, or defeat me! But all games have a few rules. 1. You have three hours to surrender, because no one here could ever beat me. 2. You may not leave Mangolia. you do not surrender within the three hours, I will be forced to destroy Fairy Tail and its city. Choose wisely and may the odds be ever in your favor! TTFN!"

And with that, the S-Class mage left, Freed casting spells in their wake. The Guild shared one thought: Free our Friends. Gajeel thought otherwise: _Kill Laxus.__  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates! My laptop, which I usually use for typing, isn't working so I'm using my IPad. Sorry for anything wrong! Also, this was originally planned to be a Gruvia chapter but I will be fusing it with the Gruvia chapter due to its shortness. Anyhow! Lets see Gajeel and Levy!**

The guild rushed outside, searching for the Lightning Dragon with a bad attitude. They rushed outside leaving only two... The two dragons who couldn't leave.

"AAAARGH! I wanna fight Laxus!" whined Natsu sadly.

Gajeel sighed. Of all the idiots he could have gotten stuck with, it had to be the weakest and most annoying dragon of Fairy Tail's Trio.

Natsu pounded on the wall of magic keeping him from fighting Laxus, yelling and cursing as his fist just bounced back. Gajeel knew that he wouldn't get through like that. If only they had someone really smart that could take down a wall that was made using an ancient text... but who could be that smart? Levy!

Gajeel rushed into the back room where the ladies were stone cold. He ran to Levy and quickly looked her over, looking for a crack in the stone or something. He knew that though his Iron Dragon magic made it look like his hand was made of metal and extended, it actually was generated from his wrists and simply covered his body in the ore. Because of this, he guessed that Evergreen's Stone eyes were the same. So, covering his fist in Iron, he struck the Levy "Statue" with only a small amount of force-Gajeel didn't want to hurt Shorty- to be rewarded with a crack. Gajeel kept hitting all over the stone skin with speed that could rival Jet's. Cracks now covered the bookworm. Gajeel then freed the girl by peeling off the stone covering piece by piece. The girl collapsed in his arms, KO'd but alive and breathing. Gajeel called over Natsu and started freeing the other girls, starting with Titania.

...

The girls were free, awake, and ready to kick some Dragon ass. They started to rush outside when Droy ran in, panting.

"Guys! Nice to see you back, but be careful! There are traps all around Mongolia which force anyone to enter to battle anyone else trapped in it! So don't travel in groups!" He panted, falling to the ground exausted.

Erza and the rest of the girls, with this in mind, left alone and raced around Mongolia searching for the Thunder Clan. Gajeel stopped Levy before she left and told her of the magic wall which kept the two of them from leaving. The Solid Script Shrimp tore down the wall with ease. _Impressive_ thought Gajeel, smiling. And with that, he, Natsu, and Levy left the Guild Hall and spread out to find Laxus. Titania had already beat Evergreen and thus was also looking for the Dragon. Lucy, Jet, and Droy had beaten down Bixlow and Demonmaid and her brother had wiped the floor with Freed. But the three defeated Thunder Clan Members didn't even hint to where their leader was. They'd all said, "I'd rather die!"

...

Levy was running through the streets past the fallen Fairies. She had gone through most of the buildings, desperately looking for the Thunder Clan Leader. But where was he? An explosion from a near by church told her. Lightning struck the steeple, alerting the other two Dragons. The Trio rushed to the Holy Place to find Erza down for the count, covered in burns, the Fairy known as Mystogan, and a very pissed Laxus. The two S-Class mages were going head to head, dodging and striking with amazing speed. But then Laxus pulled a dirty move. He sent a thunderbolt at Erza's fallen form. But it was not Erza who took the blast. Mystogan had stepped in, falling soon after to the sound of laughter.

Levy looked at the fallen S-Class Fairies in horror. Sure, Phantom Lord had been bad, but they hadn't tried to kill their own memebers!

...

Beside him, Natsu was seething with rage. He had just seen a man who he had held as a hero pull the lowest trick in the book. Gajeel didn't even flinch. He knew that Laxus would do anything to take over Fairy Tail, even kill.

...

And so Gajeel stood at ready, facing down Laxus, his red eyes glowing with anger. This Dragon... no, this _Monster_ would pay for his sins against Fairy Tail, against Erza and Mystogan, against him, against Levy. And with that thought, he jumped at Laxus, Natsu and Levy at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**What? an update two days in a row? Who are you and what have you done with our amazingly handsome and bada$$ duckstorm47? Well, nothing. I just needed to right this chapter. And now, for the climax of the Laxus arc!**

Levy readied herself for the incoming fight. Fairy Tail's two remaining Loyal S-Class mages were out cold. Beside her, a scary site stood in anger. Gajeel Redfox glared at the Dragon like a mongoose does a snake. Levy then watched in amazement as the two seemed to disappear, re appearing else near by, but this time fighting. If Gajeel's rage had helped him fight Laxus before, this time it was in overdrive, Matching Laxus' speed exactly. Levy watched as Natsu seemed to teleport behind Laxus, slamming the Thunder Dragon's skull to the ground. The two dragons were not happy about the traitor. Not happy at all.

...

Laxus looked at the two who had slammed him to the ground earlier. What had happened to that Fire Dragonslayer who he could KO with both hands tied behind his back and the Iron Dragonslayer whom was taken down with a single punch? Sure, the Rage of a Dragonslayer Buffed up his power and speed, but this was insane! No one could match his speed!

Fury and pain burning in his eyes, the Thunder dragon slayer stood, energy crackling around him. And with that he sped at the two with such a speed that if they had stood still, they would have been torn to pieces. One flaw in this plan. They moved. Laxus was again slammed into the ground, very confused. "How?" he growled, "How could you become so powerful?"

The two dragons standing above him just smiled evilly and let out a roar, on of fire and the other of iron. The two roars threw Laxus back and ripped a hole through the church. Laxus had had enough. With that he did the one thing left he could do to win. Enter Berserker mode.

...

Levy watched in horror as Laxus did what no Dragon should ever have to do: change into Berserker mode, in which The dragonslayer gives up his humanity, conscience, and his mind for power. He will attack everyone he can get his hands on, including friends and family. He will not leave this form until he is defeated. Levy at this point gave up hope. She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. Her time at Fairy Tail had been short but she had fallen in love with it and its members. She was going to lose her life, her new friends, her new family, her new home, and him.

...

Gajeel had been fighting when he noticed Levy crying. He looked at Laxus with a new hate, a new anger. A new power. He rushed at the now over powered dragon slayer, who currently was beating around Natsu. Gajeel's skin changed into an Iron armor, his nails becoming like claws, His teeth like fangs, the spikes on his wrist like daggers. He slammed into the Thunder Dragonslayer, electricity instantly being conducted onto him. But Gajeel ignored the pain and kept fighting. He felt his fists slam into the man before him, over and over again. He felt his rage grow with each punch, and thus his power.

...

Natsu laid on the ground, watching Gajeel and Laxus go head to head. Even from here he could feal the strength and anger behind each punch. Natsu watched, smiling, as Gajeel finally struck Laxus perfectly, throwing him back and KOing him. With that, Natsu smiled as he passed out.

...

Gajeel let down his metal scales, sighing in relief. Laxus had been defeated. Suddenly he was tackled by a small blue headed thing. Looking back on it, he found it funny how such a small girl could throw such a huge dragonslayer like him to the ground. Anyhow, Gajeel found himself on the ground, a crying Shrimp above him.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Levy, sobbing, yelled,"Don't ever do that again! You almost die! And I don't want you...I don't want you to die!"


	10. Chapter 10

And so the Fantasia parade went on, Mongolia as oblivious to the violence as before. Gajeel was sitting in the sick bay along with the other two S-class mages and Natsu. Marakrov, who had previously been away on a mission- a mission to renew his Magic Boy subscription that is- and thus, when he found out what his grandson had been doing, raged. The Tiny Titan tossed out the Thunder Dragon. He was sad, and he told Laxus that he could return when his heart grew six times larger.

Levy, despite having little to no injury, was currently sitting in the hospital wing as well. She looked up at Marakrov, who had just entered the room.

"Levy," he said, his voice laced with sadness,"I regret to inform you that your punishment, aka being here at Fairy Tail, is over. I hope that you stay, but I know that you won't. I*sob* Just tell me when you want the mark removed..." the Tiny Titan turned and started to walk away when and equally tiny bookworm jumped out of her seat, almost giving the old man a heart attack.

"But...But I don't want to leave!" she cried.

Sobbing, the guild master turned and hugged his new daughter. In another room, not far away, Gajeel had heard it all, and boy was he happy that his Shrimp was staying. Smiling, he drifted back to sleep.

...

Juvia sighed as they entered the guild hall. She had told Gray that he was released of his duties: he can leave. But Ice Prince didn't want to leave. Juvia quietly swore, angry that that bastard messed with so many of her emotions. She watched the stripper talk to a bandaged up Natsu like they were old chums. She shook her head and went to go talk to Mira about the mission.

...

"... and then, you won't believe this, the thing got back up _again _and by [insert Fairy Tail Deity Here], you won't believe what she said. She said,'If that F*CKING thing doesn't stay down the next time we take him out, Juvia swears that she will wish that that monster had never left his mommy back at the gates of HELL!' It was hilarious! We took it down in the end. Juvia basically covered Mr. Flames in enough water to keep down his burning skin's temperature to something Freezable."

Just then he was interrupted by Juvia, who said," And then Stripper Prince over here turned him into a Fire-sickle. we would have brought it, but it was too much."

But Natsu had only payed attention to the fourth word in the story."Prince?" he thought aloud.

Juvia blushed and murmured something unhearable. Gray went wide eyed while Natsu burst into his crazy laugh.

...

Gajeel had thought that his recovery would be nice and peaceful. Levy proved him wrong.

She had been reading night and day about the fastest magic to heal wounds. She had tried everything from chicken-noodle-soup to frog legs. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and quietly complied. If his bookworm wanted to play doctor, she could do anything her pretty face desired. Not that he would ever say that. He just grunted through his bandages and watched Levy read and work. Had it been anyone else, he would have told them to F*ck off and that he was fine. But Levy... he blushed as a embarrassing thought occurred.

Levy looked up and saw the Iron Dragon's face go red. She panicked. Did he have a fever? instantly she went into overdrive, taking his temperature and reading about fevers. She would not let her man leave her. Before Fairy Tail, she remembered, I wouldn't have cared if some guy was beat within an inch of his life or he lost it. But now... She new that if Gajeel ever died... not a good thought. Think happy thoughts...

Levy's face turned blood red as her thought turned from happy to something found in M rated fanfics. Gajeel smiled and laughed. He wondered who she was thinking about.

...

Three days later, the Parade was on. Each team was in a group, doing their own float. Due to their dragon magic, Natsu and Gajeel had made speedy recoveries while Erza and Mystogan were stuck to the side lines. Team Natsu did a huge display of fire, water, and music. Lucy later regretted wearing a white shirt that day due to Aquarius spraying her with water.

Juvia and Gray had made a giant ice castle complete with ice mermaids that swam in the water which sprayed into the sky.

But by far the best float was Team Metal Gears. Levy sat in a beautiful dress, sitting atop a rose throne, complements of Droy. She shot out little Solid Script:Stars into the crowd, amazing them. Mean while Jet zoomed around the float, shooting off firecrackers all around. But the real amazement was Gajeel. Over his years he had learned how to make it look as if he was a real Iron Dragon. He pretended to be the dragon that guarded the princess in the tower above, shooting breaths of Iron shards at the poor Knight impersonator: Droy. It didn't matter if he was able to hold his own against Erza or Natsu. Gajeel scared the Sh*t out of him.

Levy looked down over her "kingdom" and thought that the roles really were reversed. Gajeel wasn't the evil monster that kept her prisoner, he was the valiant Dragon Slayer that kept evil away from "his Shrimp." Levy decided to break the script when Gajeel raced up the tower as to keep away Sir Jet. When he looked at her, she was supposed to cower in fear. Instead she kissed him.

**Happy School! Their lies a grand total of 6 days until I enter the hell that is being a freshman at highschool. I probably won't be updating as much-not that I did in the first place- since I am joining marching band too. My year is going to be packed but I will update any break I get. So expect updates around he next holiday. But who knows, maybe God will smile down upon me and I might get in a chapter. Maybe. Also, Please review. Duckstorm47 signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo! Yep Im updating a day before...SCHOOL! DUN DUN DUUUUHHH! Anyhow, beside my impending doom-aka freshman year of high school- I've come up with an idea for a GaLe one shot involving my favorite mythical gods. Take your guesses on which mythos they are from and which character will be which god. Review and also thank you to all those people who, though they follow/ fav the story write no reviews. Also, incoming Gruvia!**

Gajeel groaned as he rolled out of bed that morning, his joints still sore from the mission he and the rest of Team Metal Gear had completed. He walked to the kitchen, smelling wonderful scents of eggs, bacon, pancakes with... BITS OF METAL? The Iron Dragon walked into the kitchen, mouth watering.

"Mornin' Metal head. happy valentines day!"

Gajeel blinked awake. Valentines day? OH SHI-

"Just kidding! Thats not for another 5 or so months. But at least you are awake!"

Gajeel glared at his blue headed girl friend. Ever since they started living under the same roof, Levy had come up with more and more creative- and slightly torturous- ways of waking him up. Muttering under his breathe, the Dragon sat and started eating his breakfast, talking with his girl about things ranging from the next mission to the performing guild known as Oracion Seis, Friends of Erza and Jellal Mystogan. The group had met the couple at The Tower of Heaven, where Mr and Mrs. Mystogan had been honeymooning. After the two were ready, they set off to the guild hall. On the way, they noticed a strange rock. The pair picked it up, looking over the strange blue stone. The two figured it was a robins egg and put it back, once again heading towards the guild.

Gajeel turned and kissed his blue haired girl before walking with her into the guild, hand in hand. The guild stared at them, some with mouths open and others crying. The two that were rage crying were some weirdo with a fluffy hat and some idiot with a bad haircut. The duo of idiots ran up to Levy, crying, asking why they hadn't been enough, why she hadn't told them, and why she was dating the man who pinned her to a tree.

Gajeel and Levy looked at eachother in confusion. It only got more confusing when a voice behind them yelled out

"Oi! Who the hell are you and what the F*ck are you doing with Shrimp?

...

Meanwhile, Droy was worried. He paced back and forth, wondering where the head of Team Metal Gear and his girl were. Jet wasn't worrying. He had said to leave the lovebirds alone, but Droy suspected something fishy. After all, the last time someone hadn't shown up at the guild without calling, and the guild had brushed it off as a sick day, a fairy went missing for a week before Laki was found dead. Droy finally decided to make sure nothing had happened. He rushed off towards his leaders home. On the way back, after finding it empty, he saw a strange blue stone. He picked it up, saw it as nothing more as some stupid rock, and ran off with nothing more than a backwords glance. He rushed into the guild hall, screaming,

"Guys! Gajeel and Le- what the F*ck?"

Before the plant mage stood two Gajeels, one with the dragon ring Levy had given him for his birthday and the other without, and two Levys, one wearing a necklace made by Gajeel and the other without. Sure, the two doubles wore different clothes, and Levy's black shoulder guild mark was not to be seen on the dopleganger, but other than that, they were identical. The pairs stared at each other, looking over their opposite. Droy had just one thing to say.

"What the Living F*ck?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG DAMN YOU HOMEWORK LOAD! MY HOMEWORK LEVEL... what is it Gajeel?**

**Gajeel: Its...over ni-**

**-NE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND! Yep Im writing again- damn highschool thinks it can make me stop- and I ask to read, enjoy, and review. Also, keep in mind that the first few chapters of this arc...arcs... are confusing. Again, R&R! Caio!**

Gray was scared. And everyone knows that because of his excibitionism, Gray isn't scared of much. But there is one thing he fears: and that is being denied. But who is afraid will deny him? Only his queen of alantis... Juvia. The Ice Mage looked at the flowers, made of Ice, in his hands. Alright Gray, you can do this. All you have to do is ask Juvia to the movies or something and then it will all be downhill from here. Sadly, fate isn't on poor Gray's side.

"What's ya doing, Gray? And whats with the sparkly flowers? CAN I EAT THEM?"

"Go away Natsu. I'm preparing."

"For what? Growing a pair of balls and asking out Juvia?"

Little did Gray know, the whole guild was listening to Natsu and his's Shouting match. So he spoke freely.

"OF COURSE! WHY THE F*CKING ELSE WOULD I HAVE FLOWERS? PISS OFF YOU ASS HOLE BEFORE YOU MELT JUVIA'S FLOWE-"

"Juvia accepts."

Fairy Tail slowly turned towards the girl. Gray's face was priceless- joy, anger-at Natsu- and suprise all mised in one. He couldn't speak at all.

"Ah..."

"Juvia will meet you here at seven. Is this pleasing to Gray?" The mage asked quietly. Gray nodded slowly, trying to formulate words. But failing. And so, face red, Juvia turned and walked out of the guild to get ready for her upocoming date. Gray fainted.

...

Gray stood at the guild, scared and sweating, his Frozen Flowers his only comfort. Juvia would be here soon. He looked down at his suit, checking it over. A nice black with a white shirt: no tie, but a blue flower stood over his heart. Gray looked over the Hall. Wakaba was smoking while Macao hit on Cana, beer in hand. Romeo, his son, sat in the corner, desperatly trying to complete a math assainment while writing a fanfic about some popular anime. Gray smiled, wondering what it would be like if he and Juvia had kids.

Speak of the one who stole your heart and she shall apear.

...

Juvia stood in front of her mirror, a nice simple blue dress covering her figure. She wondered what Gray would think of her dress. Juvia turned in place, water dropplets cascading from her watery hair to the ground around her. Approving of the garb, she left her dorm at Fairy Hills and walked towards the guild. As she walked, she passed by some children playing in the streets. She wondered what it would be like if she and the Gray had kids of their own for a second, before smiling and pushing open the doors to the guild. Their stood Gray, the cool, cold man who held her heart in his hands.

...

Juvia and Gray walked, talking. They were headed towards where The Oracion Seis were performing today. Erza, knowing the group from the orphanage she had called her first home, always recieved free tickets. Gray had-with the help of his friend, Straw Berry Cake, been able to persuade the Titania into giving up the tickets in the name of love. Juvia and Gray entered the huge auditorium in which the Guild was performing.

Brain was the ringmaster, telepathically calling upon the others. Cobra and his friend-Kinnana, who could change into a snake at will- did tricks with poison and tons of other things. Hoteye moved the earth from under him, revealing Jewels- the currency and the rare gems- to the crowd. Angel Used her celestial spirits to perform stunning magic and acrobattics. And so it went. The 6 each did their thing, And Gray knew that Juvia loved it. After it, the two left for a nice dinner at a dinner owned by the master of blue pegasus himself.

Sadly, when they got to the place, it was packed and there was no place left. Gray shrugged and told Juvia that they would just eat at the guild. And so the pair walked on. Sadly, luck was not on Gray's side. On the way back, the two had fallen in a mud puddle, been attacked by a bear, fallen in a lake, and basically anything else that Murphy could pull off. Finally the two arrived at the guild hall, panting.

"That damned bear-" panted Gray,"Why couldn't it have just left us alone when we left its territory. It wasn't even our fault!"

Juvia just smiled and laughed as the guild stared at the two mages who, when they last saw them, were in top condition. Now the two were dirtier than pigs in a mud bath, and their clothes were ripped and burned-don't ask.

Gray and Juvia had their dinner at the guild hall, laughing all the while about their odd adventure back. At the end of the night, Gray appologized.

"I'm sorry that all that happened. I single handedly ripped, burned and froze your dress while engraging a bear, forcing you to abandon your shoes. I'm really sorry."

Juvia laughed, and replied,"Though Gray may have damaged Juvia's dress, look at Gray's suit! Before you took it off due to the "heat" it had several holes-many of which were Juvia's fault- and was missing a sleave. In fact, Juvia thinks that the only thing that survied from Gray's suit is the blue flower Gray wore."

Gray looked at the girl in front of him, in awe. Had this been any other girl, he would have been doubtlessly hurt. A LOT. He started to say something, but Juvia had other ideas. a few moments later, Gray stood there, Juvia and his mouths connected in a kiss.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad_ he thought.

**So? Who liked the return of Gruvia? Don't fret, GaLe will be soon. Speaking of, please review and regarding my Greek Fairies story, read it and vote. I created a poll and I ask that if you do vote, you please vote there and not in the comments of one of my stories. Thank you! -Duckstorm47**


	13. Chapter 13

**IM BACK AND POSTING AT NIGHT! WOOT! (LETS HOPE MY PARENTS DONT CATCH ME!) Oopps! Sorry for the caps! Also, due to my recent finding of crunchy roll, I havent been updating. One Piece and SAO II have been calling. Sorry! Anyhow, this is the chapter that explains chapter 11. So get ready to understand more and be less confused!**

Gajeel looked at his duplica with awe. How was this even possible? Sure, there were minor differences, such as the missing Dragon ring. Also, it seemed that this duplica had scared the clone Levy, because she seemed to try to stay away from him. Instead, she was conversing with his Levy, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Maybe you came over from another dimension. Have you done or touched anything strange recently?"  
"Well there was that blue rock..."

The two bluenettes talked back and forth. Finally they seemed to have an idea because they grabbed a confused Freed and Laki-_I thought she was dead!_ thought Gajeel- and dragged the two to the library.

The other Gajeel just looked at him.

"So," he asked,"Did Marakrov make you spy on Raven Tail in where ever you came from?"

"Raven Tail?" the Dragon ringed Gajeel laughed,"They were a pushover! I took them down a loooong time ago with help only from NATSU!"

"That wouldn't be fair at all. Natsu could kick our asses."

"Ya right! Where I'm from, Natsu isn't anything! When we fought Laxus, I did most of the work, and I'm weak to lightning!"

And so the two decided to have a little duel to decided who was the better Gajeel. The Dragon Ringed Gajeel laughed. This would be fun.

...

Mean while, in the library the Levys and the duo they had kidnapped searched through book after book, looking for one single book- the book known as "The Multi-Theory". The Black marked Levy was very mad- where she came from the Guild's Library was clean and organized! What had happened? Sighing, she muttered,"Solid Script: Organize..." and like that the library was organized. The other Levy was quite surprised. She surely did not have this power! As she stared in awe at the black marked Levy, a loud shout was heard.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" the voice cried.

The Levys sighed, already knowing what had happened.

...

When the Shrimps entered the Hall, they found it covered in metal shrapnel. The two culprits jumped from rafter to rafter,battling it out with Iron Polls and Breaths of Shrapnel. The Black Marked Levy could not tell who was winning, but decided that destroying this world's Guild Hall would not be in her best intentions.

"Solid Script: Electric Magnet," she said, the device appearing before her. The two dragons flew towards the device, sticking like glue. The two seemed pretty average, but the Gajeel baring the dragon ring seemed much less hurt. currently, the two Gajeels glared at each other.

...

The Black Marked Levy, finally finding the the book she was looking for, quickly read it. She finally found what she was looking for after only a few chapters: How she and her Gajeel got there. Here was something. A Small blue stone... much like what she and Gajeel had touched. But her work was yet again interupted.

"Come on, our Gajeel, kill the other Gajeel back to where he came!"

"Ya Kick his ass!"

Needless to say, the black marked Levy was not happy.

...

Ten minutes and two bruised Gajeels later, the Levys had found how to get back. It really was quite simple: One solid script portal back home!

...

So Finally Gajeel, Levy, and Droy would be sent home-It had been much confusion which was which but The Black Marked Levy figured it out. For some reason, Laki had also joined them on their trip back home. Droy seemed happy as hell, to his friends confusion. What had they missed?

** I hope that this chapter cleared everything up! AAAAAlso, next chapter will tell what happened to Laki and Droy. It is a one chapter thing. Probably. After all, hasn't everyone thought that maaaaybe, if Droy wasn't so obsessed with Levy, that he might go chasing Laki? They do share a similar magic and Laki is a lot like Levy-Though her speech is as odd as Juvia's... So ya. I'm probably the first to ever write a fanfic about the duo. Of course Jet gets left out to dry, not a girl in site for him, buuuuuuuut NO ONE CARES ABOUT JET! So ya. ANYHOW I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
